The Angel's Laugh, The Demon's Smile
by ScytheOfDeathAngel
Summary: [ItachiNaruto Pairing] The Angel dances with the leaves, the Demon watches. Both hide what others do not see. Both so alike... yet very different.


Ello! Tis meh first story…and I just loves Yaoi! I hope this one-shot is okay! Please tell me what cha think! Enjoy! Tis is more like a fluff, but who doesn't like the fluff?! Would have written a lemon…but I thought that wasn't a good idea for a first timer like meh…Although I really do loves the lemons…X3

_**Warning:**_** ITA/NAR PAIRING! OOC –fluff- DON'T LIKES THAN SHU!!! **

'Naruto's Thoughts' "_Kyuubi's Thoughts"_

-------

Love.

That one simple word strikes fear into the strongest of hearts. It brings men to their knees, wishing for anything other than that.

Love.

Exactly, what is it?

-------

"STOP BEING SO ANNOYING!" Screeched what seemed to be a pink-haired…banshee?

"CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE SASUKE-KUN!"?

"Why should I be like Sasuke-teme!" Yelled back a beautiful blond haired angel. He crossed his hands over his chest, ripe-red lips pouting with anger.

A fist came crashing down his head, sending him sprawling backwards. The pink-haired girl, Sakura, stomped away in anger, steam surrounding her ears.

"Itai…Stupid Sakura didn't have to hit me hard…" whispered Naruto, rubbing his sore spot. He got up and dusted himself off, crossing his hands behind his head.

'_Why can't you be more like Sasuke-kun, she tells me! I can't put up with this crap anymore! Kyu-chan help me out!' _Naruto huffed in his head, heading to the place he could really call his sanctuary.

"**I was trying to sleep here. A sealed demon only has but that to do in your Ramen filled belly." **

Naruto snorted in content, feeling at peace with the forest around him. It felt fresh.

Clean.

Un-dirty.

Far from the hateful world he was surrounded in the village.

He put up an act, hiding the pain that lurked inside. Locked behind closed doors, never to be open.

The mask was his one and true protection. What troubled him was that it was cracking.

Slowly but surely, it would break, no longer leaving the lies that hid inside.

"_**Gaki, stop thinking like that!"**_ Softly chided Kyuubi. "_**Your stronger than that. Don't listen to those idiots." **_

Naruto felt a soft nudge of encouragement from Kyuubi. He sighed with defeat, plopping down across from a old oak tree. It's multi-colored leaves fell to the floor with a graceful dance, capturing the blond boy's attention.

'What would I do without you, Kyu-chan?' Asked Naruto, eyes lazily following the leaf as it touched the green grass.

"Probably be dead from the fight with Haku…" he trailed off. 

Naruto softly laughed, unaware of crimson eyes rapped with interest.

Filled with renowned energy, the blond boy got up and started dancing with the leaves. He twirled and twirled, blond hair flying everywhere. Azure eyes filled with delight and shining with innocence. A soft breeze whirled around his dancing body, making it seem as if he was floating on air.

The crimson-eyed man jumped out of his hiding spot, not even making a whisper of a noise.

The blond-haired angel didn't seem to notice, kept on dancing with the leaves, a smile so breath-takingly beautiful, it would make the gods green with envy. He twirled once more, facing his stalker.

…'Itachi?'

Said person looked at Naruto, eyes never leaving his face.

"Why do you still smile?" Itachi asked, with a deadpanned voice.

Naruto's breath-taking smile slowly faded, leaving only a quirk of the lips.

'Why do you ask what cannot be explained in words?' Thought back Naruto, speaking his question out-loud with confused filled eyes.

Itachi slowly walked towards Naruto, sticks never cracking, grass never shifting out of place.

He stared down at the small-like 16 year old, noting no fear in his stance. The world seemed to spin slowly, the leaves falling around their bodies like a small rainbow of feathers.

'You didn't kill them, did you?' Asked Naruto, studying the swirling abyss of Itachi's Sharingan.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, wondering if Naruto always knew what the whole village did not. What his own brother did not.

'You were framed, but considering it was one of the Legendary Sannin that disguised himself as you, and tricked a not-well trained 8 year thinking it was you, I can slightly see why you left.'

Itachi looked away, staring at one of the many trees that surrounded them. His lips parting to say a word, a noise.

He felt a warm hand gently covering the left side of his face.

'You do not have to force yourself to do anything, but if it is something you will regret not doing, even if you have to kill someone, you must do it.'

Naruto smile came back full force, eyes shinning more brightly than before.

He grabbed Itachi's pale cold hands, dragging him towards the spot he was twirling before.

He started to dance, the leaves seem to fall only around him and a still Itachi. He stopped and seemed to speak with Itachi through his eyes. What was even more fascinating is that Itachi seemed to understand the unspoken words.

Itachi's Akatsuki cloak seemed to move like an ocean's waves, his raven black hair dancing like the blond boy in front of him.

The both seemed to twirl in rhythmic motion. As one beating heart, joined together.

One laughed with heartfelt content. One smiled a smile that has not been seen in over years.

The angel laughed, the demon smiled.

Both truly content.

Both truly….happy.

--------

Eh…I really hope this was okay. I did this in an hour's time…so please tell me if I misspelled something. I would really love to hear your opinions. Had really fun with this One-shot! Hope shu all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. 


End file.
